narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Gamahiro
, also referred to as just , is a giant toad that resides on Mount Myōboku. Appearance Gamahiro is a huge toad, though like Gamabunta his size is depicted inconsistently; he is generally shown to be taller than buildings and trees. He has an aquamarine skin tone and yellow eyes with grey markings around them and two distinct, circular markings on his shoulders. He also carries two huge katanas on his back, which are his main weapons with an orange sash around his stomach. In the anime in Part I, he was coloured brown. Abilities Gamahiro wields two large swords with great proficiency, able to use them to easily dispatch his enemies. He has also shown aptitude in close-range taijutsu. Part I Konoha Crush During the Konoha Crush, as the Konoha-nin attempted to stave off Orochimaru's large snakes, but with very little luck, Jiraiya made his reappearance into the village, by summoning Gamahiro atop the snake. With his sheer size he crushes at least one of the snakes as soon as he lands on them. Land of Rice Fields Investigation Mission In the anime, Jiraiya summoned him to help Sasame, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki escape from Orochimaru's hideout that was being destroyed. Part II Pain's Assault Along with Gamaken and Gamabunta, Gamahiro was summoned to assist in Naruto Uzumaki's fight with Pain. Upon Fukasaku's orders they engaged the Animal Path's summons. He initially attacked the ox with several damaging blows and then finished it with two precise strikes from his swords. When the Giant Multi-Headed Dog began to replicate after being attacked by Gamabunta, he fend them off until the Animal Path was incapacitated by Naruto, thus dispelling the summoned creatures. The three toads later engaged both the Deva Path and Preta Paths directly but they were sent flying beyond Konoha's borders by the Deva Path's Shinra Tensei technique after his power returned. After the battle, he is last seen lying at the bottom of a lake.Naruto chapter 434, pages 10-11 Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Gamahiro was later summoned to the battlefield by Naruto to crush a mutated White Zetsu Army clone.Naruto chapter 545, page 15 Naruto then left him on lookout while he deployed his clones all over the battlefield. In Other Media Movies Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Trivia * Gamahiro's name might come from the Japanese city of Hiroshima, which is where the series of films play and where Gamabunta's dialect comes from. Hiroshima is strongly connected to the Yakuza, if only through films. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 4, a miniature version of Gamahiro appears as a catchable toad that is called "Professor" due to his interest in geography and such. He wears a teacher's hat. * When Jiraiya uses Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique in the anime, Gamahiro is coloured green and brown.Naruto episode 73''Naruto'' episode 141''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 439 * In the anime, Gamihario has the ability to talk, while in the manga he hasn't demonstrated the ability.Naruto: Shippūden episode 164 References de:Gamahiro es:Gamahiro